1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for electronic equipment suitable for use with an electronic equipment having a keyboard, which is a first member, and a display device, which is a second member, both of which being connected and folded into two specifically as in the case of a portable telephone and a pocket computer, and to an electronic equipment using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a hinge for electronic equipment for a portable telephone, which is a kind of electronic equipment having a twofold structure where a transmitter section having a keyboard being a first member and a receiver section having a display device being a second member are constructed in an openable and closable manner to each other, such a hinge for electronic equipment that the transmitter section and the receiver section can be locked in a fully-closed state and the transmitter section and the receiver section can be opened automatically to a predetermined angle by pressing a push-button, and such a portable telephone using the hinge for electronic equipment are publicly known as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-125725.